Galacta-Cactus
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Cactus Flower Plant |trait = Bullseye |ability = When destroyed: Do 1 damage to everything. |flavor text = "I take pity on no one. For I am Galacta-Cactus!"}} Galacta-Cactus is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play and has 2 /2 . It has the Bullseye trait, and its ability does 1 damage to every plant and zombie on the field, as well as both the plant and zombie hero when it is destroyed. If both heroes have 1 health, the plant hero gets hit first, resulting in the zombie hero winning the game. Origins It is based on a ball cactus, more specifically, the spinystar (Escobaria vivipara), a small spherical cactus covered in a mat of star-shaped arrays of straight white spines, and flowers in yellow, pink, or purple blooms. Its name is a portmanteau of "Galactus," a fictional character from Marvel Comics, and "cactus," the real-life plant it is based on. Its description is a reference to its ability. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Cactus Flower Plant *'Trait: Bullseye' *'Ability: When destroyed:' Do 1 damage to everything. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description "I take pity on no one. For I am Galacta-Cactus!" Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This is a very powerful plant for just 1 sun, and its ability can help greatly. As a turn 1 play, Galacta-Cactus can be played to land 2 unblockable damage on your opponent, but it is also nifty at taking down certain threats with 3 if directly confronted with, the most infamous examples being Aerobics Instructor, Arm Wrestler, Headstone Carver, and Quickdraw Con Man. Since plants play after zombies, you will be able to freely choose who to target with Galacta-Cactus. If Galacta-Cactus is played a bit later, it can serve as a method of clearing the field of pesky zombies and glass cannons. Galacta-Cactus' ability to damage your own plants may sound unappealing, but it works very well with a few combos in the Guardian class. Arguably, the most renowned example is Mirror-Nut, who will be able to do heavy damage to your opponent if there are many nuts out on the field. It can also activate the abilities of Hibernating Beary and Pear Cub, creating threats to your opponent quickly, and Prickly Pear's too, dishing out 4 extra damage to a zombie on its lane, potentially preventing it from surviving or even attacking. If you are playing as Wall-Knight, you can use Galacta-Cactus to start a chain reaction with Aloesaurus, Pepper M.D., and Heartichoke, as Aloesaurus will be able to heal every one of your plants. However, this also means that you should avoid using plants that have 1 (excluding Pear Cub since its purpose is to get destroyed) unless you boost their health, as they will be destroyed by this plant's ability. Since it is a flower, it can synergize with and Briar Rose, but Galacta Cactus synergizes horribly with both. Synergy with Power Flower is unlikely to happen, primarily due to Galacta-Cactus' low health, and also because Galacta-Cactus' ability, which requires it to be destroyed, and Power Flower's ability, which requires the flowers to survive, do not go well with each other. Galacta-Cactus can synergize normally with Briar Rose, but its ability can jeopardize your flowers, as many of them have low health. Since Briar Rose's ability only activates if a flower is hurt by a zombie, its ability isn't doing any favors either. However, there are several instances where you have to be careful, or even hold back on playing this plant. The first instance is when you are low on health, as your opponent may take advantage in this and destroy it, further lowering your health. Playing this with only 1 health left should never be done since your opponent can just destroy this and cause a loss, even if your opponent has 1 health left as well, due to its ability targeting the plant hero first. You also can't block it either, since Bullseye applies to its ability as well. If you still want to use this plant if you are low in health, it is a good idea to bring Soul Patch, Poppin' Poppies, or any other healing cards to ensure survival. Using this against heroes can be both rewarding and risky at the same time, as while many of their zombies have very low health, there are a few zombies who cause more trouble when hurt by Galacta-Cactus, such as or Jester. Even if you don't see the aforementioned zombies on the field, your opponent may have a Valkyrie in their hand and be baiting you to destroy the low-health zombies, so you should keep that in mind too. You also need to be careful if there is a on the field, since Galacta-Cactus' ability damages your own plants, which Zombot Sharktronic Sub will benefit from by destroying all of them unless they have the Armored trait or are shielded. Against Since it has low stats, Bungee Plumber and Rolling Stone can destroy it easily, but Galacta-Cactus causes more trouble when it is destroyed. You should generally avoid destroying it recklessly if you spot plants that benefit from being hurt. If you are playing as a Crazy hero, you can purposefully destroy it to activate the ability of Barrel of Deadbeards, Jester, Newspaper Zombie, or Gas Giant. However, only do so if your opponent isn't setting up any combos, because you may lose more than what you gain. Fortunately, you won't have to worry with Zombot Sharktronic Sub on the field, as Galacta-Cactus will damage all your opponent's plants, resulting in Zombot Sharktronic Sub activating its ability to destroy them all. You can also use Landscaper or Shrink Ray to prevent Galacta-Cactus from chipping away at your health, letting you focus on something else. However, be warned of Spineapple, Loco Coco, or cards that can increase its strength. If you have 1 health, do not touch it, as it will instantly defeat you if you destroy it. Instead, Freeze or Bounce it to stall for time while healing your hero or surviving for the next few turns. However, if both you and your opponent have 1 health, destroying it will win you the game as Galacta-Cactus always damages the plant hero first. Gallery GalactaCactusStat.jpg|Galacta-Cactus' statistics galactacactuscard.jpg|Galacta-Cactus' card GalactaCactusGrayedOutCard.png|Galacta-Cactus' grayed out card GalactacactusCardImage.png|Galacta-Cactus' card image Galacta-Cactus HD.png|HD Galacta-Cactus Near-invisible needles.png|Galacta-Cactus attacking BestAnimationofAllTime.jpeg|Galacta-Cactus destroyed/activating its ability Galacta-Cactus Ability Bullseye Attack Heroes.png|The aftermath of Galacta-Cactus' ability (both Grass Knuckles and Professor Brainstorm taken 1 damage) GalactaCactusTwoTraits.png|Galacta-Cactus with a star icon on its strength Galactus grey.jpg|Galacta-Cactus tinted gray due to a glitch Shrunken galactacactus.jpg|Galacta-Cactus shrunken by Shrink Ray GalactaCactusShielded.png|Galacta-Cactus shielded mj3j7.jpg|Peel Shield being used on Galacta-Cactus GalactaCactusHealthStrength.jpg|Galacta-Cactus with 2 /2 due to Pecanolith's ability PairofGalactaCactus.jpg|Two Galacta-Cacti on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability UntrickableGalactaCactus.jpg|Galacta-Cactus with the Untrickable trait due to 's ability MoveaGalacticCactus.jpg|Gardening Gloves being used on Galacta-Cactus Category:Bullseye cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Cactus cards Category:Flower cards